


Detective Hutchinson

by Megabat



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: My favourite Blue Eyed Blonde.Edited to accommodate link to original size image, click image for larger version.





	Detective Hutchinson

A few months ago a channel on UK TV started showing an old favourite TV show of mine. I thought I would tune in and relive my youth. Well it did a hell of a lot more than that. It rekindled a passion for the show and one of it's stars. I used to have a wall in my bedroom covered in two massive posters of this man.

Rewatching the show I fell head over heals in love with the show the character and the man all over again.

So who is the object of my rekindled obsession

Detective Kenneth Hutchinson, Hutch for short.

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/fruitbat00/7295143/18724/18724_original.jpg)

As usual please do not alter or redistribute/repost without permission.


End file.
